The McQueen Legacy
by Quentin99
Summary: The McQueens get themselves into many struggles when some new major difficulties come their way; Multiple pregnancies, a cancer diagnosis and Kathleen's secret daughter.
1. Chapter 1: A New McQueen

Mercedes and Carmel were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, something Mercedes never did, when their cousin Porsche rushed in through the door. She was crying and had a massive bruise on the left side of her face.

"Porsche what happened to you" said Carmel sympathetically as she inspected Porsche's face.

"It was Trevor" cried Porsche.

"Royle?" said a shocked Mercedes.

"What you know him" said Porsche.

"Yeah, he's the one who did this to me" angrily said Mercedes as she pointed to her massive belly.

"Trevor's your baby's father" shouted Carmel.

Mercedes face was as pale as a sheet but before she could say anything there was quiet whisper from Porsche, "He's the father of mine too".

Now the entire room was silent but that was soon broken by the sound of police sirens. Soon enough the police were knocking on the door. Mercedes answered it.

"Hello Officer, may I ask what you are doing here," said Mercedes.

"Nice to see you too Ms. McQueen," said the officer

"Officer get on with it."

"Yesterday a young girl was caught shoplifting a pair of designer sunglasses"

"Officer I hate to burst your bubble but know teenage girls, if that's what you're implying, lives her" interrupted Mercedes.

"I know but this young lady insists that she is the daughter of Kathleen McQueen"

Mercedes, Carmel and Porsche looked at each other in disbelief. Kathleen's only child was Theresa, or so they thought.

A few seconds later, a young girl with shoulder-length pink hair, emerged from the behind the officer.

"Ladies this is Alison Darlene Freya McQueen, she's fifteen years old"

Just then a heavily pregnant Theresa walked into the house, eating a bowl of ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and vinegar.

'How's the fancy girl standing in our doorway" said Theresa as she munched on another piece of ice cream.

"That would be your sister" said Mercedes sarcastically.

Theresa burst out laughter but after a few seconds, she saw that everyone's faces were serious. That's when the police officer left but not without revealing that Alison had received a caution.

Theresa was confused but was angrier about the fact that know she had a bimbo with pink hair as her long-wished for sister.

"Right somebody needs to ring my mother – NOW!" shouted Theresa. Theresa was finding it hard to realize how she never remembered her sister if she had been eight years-old when Alison was born.

After many tries, Porsche finally got through to Kathleen but before Porsche even got to tell Kathleen who she was speaking to, Theresa grabbed the phone and started screaming into it. Kathleen, who was in Malaga, knew that she had some explaining to do, so she told Theresa that she would be in Hollyoaks in five days and then hung up. Theresa was still livid and all the shouting start to get too much for Mercedes, who was seven months pregnant, so she made her way up to bed.

Carmel thought that throwing a party for Alison would be a great way to introduce her to the family and so Carmel started making phone calls. This angered Theresa more and it wasn't long before she started shaking and shouting at Alison.

"Who the hell are you," shouted Theresa into Alison's face.

"Jeez, I thought pregnant bitches were meant to be nice but I guess that they're just bitches," commented Alison cheekily.

The snarky comment was enough to make Porsche laugh and that's when Theresa noticed her bruise.

"Porsche what's that on the side of your face," enquired a concerned Theresa

"Oh that, that's nothing" quickly replied Porsche trying to brush off the topic.

"It's not nothing Porsche, it's the bruise you got from Trevor after you told him that you were carrying his child," said Carmel very seriously.

"OMG! Porsche, you're pregnant!" screamed Theresa as she jumped up and down.

"Theresa did you not hear the part about Trevor giving her the bruise" said Carmel interrupting all the jumping up and down.

"Hold on now Carm, I never said that I got bruise from Trevor…It was Grace," said Porsche.

"Well how do you expect her act after finding out that her fiancé has gotten two other women pregnant" tutted Carmel as she went back to her party organising.

Amidst all the drama, Alison had managed to sneak out and made her way to The Dog, when she arrived in she was in awe at how nice the pub looked. She went up to the bar and asked for a double vodka. Darren was a bit wary about serving her but after much persuasion he gave her a drink. Then out of the blue, Myra walked in. Myra wasn't aware of Alison's identity but was full sure that she was underage and furiously gave out to Darren for serving Alison a drink. This really annoyed Alison as Myra decided that she would look through her phone and was shocked to discover who she was.

"Alison, as Alison Darlene Freya McQueen," muttered Myra totally gobsmacked about what she had just found out.

"What's it to ya," snarled Alison into Myra's face.

"I'm your Auntie Myra," smiled Myra as she wrapped her arms around Alison in an enormous hug.

Then Theresa and Porsche arrived, both of whom had not even realized that Alison had left the house. Theresa was outraged to see Myra hugging Alison.

"Myra stop it," shouted Theresa as she broke apart Myra and Alison.

"Why what's wrong with me hugging my niece?" asked Myra.

"Your niece…You know who she is," said Theresa suspiciously.

"Well yes I had heard of her but I had never met her until today," replied Myra who was a bit puzzled by all of Theresa's nonsense questions.

"Right then tell us my little bitch of a sister's backstory," ordered Theresa.

Myra was hesitant due to the fact that Theresa was acting like a bitch but went on to tell the story anyway…

 _Kathleen arrived in Glasgow in October 1999, she was there to meet a rich bachelor named Fraser. The pair had been chatting online for a few weeks and were just now meeting each other for the first time. Kathleen had neglected to mention Theresa to Fraser, just as Fraser had neglected to mention his children, Clare, Danny and Grace to Kathleen. Their first meeting was in a pub just on the outskirts of Glasgow and the couple instantly connected. So much that they didn't even spend much time in the pub at all. Instead they made their way to Fraser's flat, where Kathleen spent the night. Kathleen had truly fallen in love with Fraser's money but there was spanner thrown into her plans when the next morning she discovered a heavily pregnant fifteen year-old girl sitting on the living room couch. A few seconds later, her eyes had drifted to the thirteen year-old boy playing video games in the corner of the room, and then a twelve year-old girl walked passed her. Kathleen was in shock. She knew that she couldn't stay around to marry Fraser if he had children, especially teenagers, and so she ran out of the flat that very second and caught a ferry back to Hollyoaks. Kathleen was deeply upset to find out that she was pregnant two months later and vowed to never speak of the child after it was born and she did her best to hide the pregnancy but Myra found out when Kathleen hit five months. Myra, in fact, drove Kathleen to the hospital on the day that Kathleen when into labour three months premature. Kathleen made Myra wait in the car and Myra did as she was told. Two hours later, Kathleen returned to the car and revealed that her daughter had already been put into care. She revealed that she named her Alison after her pet rabbit as a young girl and that her middle names were Darlene and Freya, after the two barmaids in the pub where she met Fraser._

After hearing the story, Theresa was even more pissed off than she was earlier.

"That's a load of bullshit," shouted Theresa.

"Believe what you like but that's the truth," replied Myra as she chugged down her pint of Guinness.

"I won't believe anything until I hear it from my mother's mouth," shouted Theresa in an attempt to get Myra angry, but it didn't work. Instead Myra paid no more attention to her and bought seven large bottles of wine for Carmel's family get-together. Not that she thought anyone would come, the McQueens were unreliable like that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Baby Crisis

It was nearly eight o'clock, the time Carmel had told all the MQueens to arrive at and no one had arrived yet. Myra knew this would happen but Carmel refused to believe her and then they heard the doorbell ring.

"I told you someone would come," said Carmel to Myra, whose jaw literally dropped in awe.

Carmel then went to open the door only for her cousin, Remi, to drunkenly fall through the door but before she could say anything there was a loud scream from upstairs. Carmel and Myra ran upstairs and found Theresa on the bathroom floor screaming in agony.

"Myra! Myra, I think the baby's coming," cried Theresa as she struggled to grab Myra's arms.

"You don't say," laughed Myra.

"This is no time for jokes mam," angrily said Carmel as she gently slapped Myra across the shoulder.

Carmel then proceeded to place a towel under Theresa, and as all the rest of the McQueens gathered on the other side of the bathroom door, they heard phrases like "Come on Theresa! You can do it," but the most common one was "Okay Theresa, one last push." The latter being said about ten times. Finally Myra said "Okay Theresa, this time I mean it when I say ONE MORE BIG PUSH." Then they rest of the family heard an extremely loud scream and about ten minutes afterwards, Myra emerged from the bathroom holding a tiny little baby.

"It's a girl," Myra announced with a massive smile as the rest of the family cheered with joy.

The next morning, Theresa awoke to the sound of a crying baby, a plate of soggy cornflakes and was in a hospital bed. She was startled as to when she had arrived at the hospital as she didn't remember anything after giving birth to her newest little bundle of joy, whom she still hadn't named, in the bathroom. Dr. S'avage walked up to her and started talking to her about getting her daughter registered and together they started to fill out the paperwork.

"Okay, for mother I'll write down Theresa Mariah Magdalene McQueen," said Dr. S'avage

"Yes that's correct," replied Theresa as she began to munch on her cornflakes.

"Date of birth is October 23rd 2014," said to Theresa but he could tell that she wasn't paying much attention.

"Theresa what will I write down for your baby's name," enquired Dr. S'avage.

"Well I was thinking of Myra-Pocahontas for her first name, after my auntie Myra and my favourite princess, and then for her middle name I want Regina Madonna," said Theresa who loving her bowl of cornflakes, while Dr. S'avage was speechless after what he just heard.

"Wait so let me get this right, you're naming your daughter Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna McQueen," said Dr. S'avage who was still puzzled.

"No that's not what I am naming her. Her name is Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna Savage-McQueen," replied Theresa who knew that she had just made Dr. S'avage extremely confused.

"Why Savage-McQueen," asked Dr. S'avage, even though he knew that the answer would just make him more confused.

"Well don't tell anyone but her father is Dodger, my ex-boyfriend," whispered Theresa into Dr. S'avage's ear.

"As in my nephew Dodger," replied Dr. S'avage.

"Well if you're Dirk's brother then yes he's your nephew," said Theresa sarcastically.

"So you want me to put down Dodger Savage as Myra-Pocahontas' father then," said Dr. S'avage.

"Well obviously. I did just say that he was the father," replied Theresa who was still speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Desiree was washing the dishes when her mother, Charlene, walked up to her.

"Have you seen Remi," asked Charlene as she helped her daughter clean up after breakfast.

"No mam I haven't ever since he disappeared last night. And speaking of last night, you shouldn't be helping me or anyone do any work in the house," replied Desiree while grabbing the tea towel off her mother.

"Jeez Des, it's only cancer. I can still do simple work around the house," responded Charlene who was shocked to think that her daughter would tell her what to do.

"Only cancer," snapped Desiree. "Was it only cancer that nearly killed you the last time or only cancer that left granddad with a prosthetic leg," she added harshly.

"Desiree Mary Louise Vienna McQueen, you will not speak to your mother like that," shouted Charlene.

The room grew silent as the two continued the dishes until the sound of the door smashing off the wall broke it.

"Effie, you should be at school," shouted Charlene at her youngest daughter.

"Mam calm down, I'm only home for lunch," said Effie as she threw her books on the couch followed by herself onto the nearest armchair.

"So where's Remi," asked Effie who knew that there was something that her family weren't telling her.

Suddenly Charlene just lost all control. She bashed a dish on the floor, breaking it into a million pieces and then threw the tea towel in the nearest cupboard. Afterwards, Effie and Desiree knew that Charlene wasn't ok and then her next statement made them rethink her sanity.

"Right so pack your bags, we are going to Hollyoaks," announced Charlene as she rushed up the stairs of their tiny council flat.

Desiree and Effie stared at each other in disbelief. How could their mother go from smashing plates on the floor to announcing a holiday and why would she decide to go to Hollyoaks, the place that she described to her children as the place where her heart was broken.

John Paul made his way through the hospital corridors and was on his way to visit Theresa when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the nearest closet. It was Scott. John Paul and Scott then shared a long passionate kiss until John Paul managed to get away from his secret lover but it didn't take long before they were kissing again and eventually they were taking each other's clothes off. About twenty minutes later, John Paul was buttoning back up his shirt while Scott struggled to put back on his pants.

"You having trouble Scott?" asked John Paul as he laughed.

"No I'm fine thank you very much," said Scott as he finally zipped up his pants.

Just then John Paul leaned in and kissed Scott.

"You know that I love you?" he said hoping that Scott would say it back but instead Scott replied with "Well if you love me so much, why are you still with Ste?".

John Paul could tell that Scott was getting slightly pissed off and so he replied with what he should have said months earlier, "You're right Scott, I'm going to tell Ste it's over tonight."

This made Scott facial expression completely change and he planted a big kiss on John Paul to celebrate. John Paul then exited the storeroom, leaving Scott there for another few minutes to avoid suspicion. He started walking in the direction of the maternity ward but as he passed the door that entered the abortion clinic, he was shocked at who he saw in the waiting room – Kim Butterfield. John Paul got a sudden realization that she was getting abortion, meaning that she was at least three weeks pregnant with his baby, seeing as they drunkenly slept together a few weeks earlier and as Kim was a lesbian, it doubtful that he wasn't the father.


	3. Chapter 3: Porsche's Husband

John Paul was in two minds, he had no idea whether or not to confront Kim. He hadn't even gotten around to the fact that there was a possible chance of him being a father again. He started to look at Matthew, who was playing with his toys on the sitting room floor. All of a sudden, John Paul could feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He reached into his pocket to get it and took a quick glance at it – it was Scott. John Paul had completely forgotten about Scott. Just then, Mercedes came down the stairs in her leopard-print dressing gown and a sour look on her face.

"I'm in the mood for a big glass of vodka," said Mercedes as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Jeez Mercy it's nearly eleven o'clock and don't forgot the fact that you're seven months pregnant," said John Paul in a moody tone.

"John Paul I was only messing, there's no need to get her knickers in a twist. I actually came down for some orange juice," said a slightly pissed-off Mercedes as she poured out a glass of orange juice. "Why are you still up anyways," she added.

"Oh am, Matthew couldn't sleep," said John Paul was he yawned and starched out his arms.

"Well you look tired so why don't go up to bed and I'll watch Matthew for a bit," Mercedes said she leaned in over the couch.

"Nah you're grand, I have to catch up on Grey's Anatomy anyways," said John Paul just as he pulled a blanket over him and laid down on the couch.

The next morning, Theresa barged through the front door at seven o'clock in the morning, holding little baby Myra-Pocahontas in her arms. She had a look of sear anger on her face and unfortunately for John Paul, he was the first victim of her rant.

"What the fuck John Paul," screamed Theresa, ultimately waking him up.

"What's wrong," said John Paul as he barely sat up and rubbed his face.

"I had to walk home from the hospital with baby Myra-Pocahontas," said Theresa as she laid Myra-Pocahontas down in her Moses-basket. Just then Kathleen-Angel came running down the stairs.

"Mammy, Mammy," she shouted with joy.

"Oh Kathleen-Angel, I've missed you," said Theresa as she wrapped her hands around her young daughter.

"Is baby Myra-Pocahontas here," asked Kathleen-Angel innocently.

"Yes she's just over there, would you like to meet her," asked Theresa as she walked Kathleen-Angel over to meet her new sister. While they were distracted, John Paul made a quick run for the door, shouting "Look after Matthew, will ya Theresa," but as soon as Theresa turned around John Paul was gone and someone else was at the door. He was tall and muscular, and he had light brown silky hair. Theresa was startled by his good-looking appearance and after about two minutes of them awkwardly staring at each other. The man was able to blurt out a few words.

"Is Porsche Campbell here," asked the man.

"No but there's a Porsche McQueen upstairs," said Theresa as she picked up and started bouncing Myra-Pocahontas.

"Oh I didn't realise she changed her name back," said the man to himself but it was loud enough for Theresa to hear it.

"Sorry who the hell are you," said a very assertive Theresa.

"I'm Lockie…"

"…He's my husband," interrupted Porsche from the top of the stairs.

John Paul started banging on the door of Lindsey's apartment. "Kim are you there, open up," he shouted. Then the door opened.

"John Paul, what are you doing here, it's nine o'clock in the morning?" questioned Kim as she stood in the doorway.

"Kim I know about your abortion," said John Paul as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kim as she pushed John Paul way from her.

"Kim I saw you," replied John Paul.

"Goodbye John Paul," responded Kim as she shut the door in his face.

Porsche and Lockie sat on opposite ends of the couch and didn't say anything to each other. At this stage, most of the McQueens were awake and they could all notice the tension. Mercedes and Theresa laughed while Carmel was concerned about her cousin's awkwardness around her husband. So she approached him and started a conversation.

"So Lockie, what do you do for a living," asked Carmel, making the situation more awkward.

"Well I'm a male stripper," he replied, going red immediately after saying it, which also caused most of the room to laugh.

"That's great Lockie, and so how long have you and Porsche been married," asked Carmel, but before Lockie got time to answer, Porsche stood up and started shouting.

"Enough, Enough," she shouted. "Lockie get out now."

"Porsche please," he begged but Porsche was having none of it.

"Porsche don't you think that you are being a little harsh," said Carmel trying to make Porsche reconsider.

"Harsh! You think I'm being harsh. Well let me tell you why I left him," she took a brief pause and took a deep breath. "I caught him in bed…with a man."


	4. Chapter 4: House of McQueen

Marlena, shocked at what Porsche had just revealed, sprang into action and grabbed Lockie and threw him out of the house. "Don't you ever come back, she screamed at him as he quickly ran away from the house.

Still getting their heads around Porsche's reason for breaking up with Lockie, the McQueens didn't even notice Charlene, Desiree and Effie walk through the door until Charlene spoke.

"Well this a great welcome, isn't it," said Charlene sarcastically, causing all the McQueens to focus their attention on Charlene.

"Charlene," screamed Marlena as she ran over and hugged her daughter.

"It's nice to see you to Ma," said Charlene as Marlena's grip got tighter. Charlene then slightly nudged her mother away from her.

"Sorry love, I just haven't seen you in ages. And Desiree, look at you. I don't think I've seen you since you were this size," said Marlena as she raised her hand to the height of the couch to signal how tall Desiree was.

Desiree started to blush and then Marlena caught a glimpse of Effie. Marlena was puzzled as to who she was and she started to point at her with an open mouth. Effie was getting embarrassed and so Charlene quickly jumped in and said "Ma, I don't think you've met Effie, my youngest daughter."

"Oh yes Effie. I've heard a lot about you," said Marlena, trying to hide the fact that she had never heard of Effie before.

"Hey Remi, why didn't you tell us your mam was coming to visit," said Mercedes, who was trying to stir up trouble.

Desiree then caught sight of Remi and she saw red. She started shouting at him, calling him a useless prick repeatedly, and then she ended up slapping him across the face.

"Stop it the pair of you," shouted Charlene at her eldest children. "We are here as guests so do not cause a fight. Now apologise to your grandmother," said Charlene sternly.

John Paul, who was still sitting outside Kim's door but there was nothing happening. He shouted, "Kim, I'm not leaving," a few times but to not avail, and after about another ten minutes he got up and was about to leave when Kim opened the door.

"John Paul," she said quietly, causing John Paul to turn around and walk inside.

"Do you want to sit down," said Kim awkwardly.

"No I'm grand thanks. I just need you to tell me about what I saw yesterday," said John Paul, who adamant to get an answer. After about two minutes of silence, Kim finally I said something.

"I couldn't do it," she muttered.

"I can't hear you," said John Paul.

"I couldn't do it," shouted Kim. "Is that loud enough for you."

"So…am…you're still pregnant," said John Paul, who was now trying to process what he had just heard.

"Yes. I'm still pregnant," replied Kim. "I couldn't have another abortion. I just couldn't," rambled Kim who was now getting all hyped up and was walking around in circle. Then John Paul grabbed her shoulders and said "Calm down." So Kim took a deep breath and sat down on the couch with John Paul.

"Now what do you mean another abortion," questioned John Paul.

Kim started to cry and John Paul quickly hugged her and retracted his question.

"You don't have to tell about it if you don't want to," said John Paul as he rocked Kim in his arms.

Kim then pulled away and started to wipe away her tears and after a few minutes, she built up the courage to tell John Paul her secret.

"When I was sixteen, I aborted Joe's baby," said Kim, who immediately started crying after saying it.

John Paul was shocked at what he just heard and he tried to console Kim by telling her that he would be there for their child but Kim didn't listen.

"Just go away John Paul," she said, staring into space.

"What do you…," said John Paul.

"…Just get out," screamed Kim interrupting John Paul. "I don't want to burden you with this child so just get out," she screamed. John Paul, not wanting to make things any worse, just got up and left, leaving Kim to cry by herself on the couch.

Marlena and Charlene were busy catching up when Carmel walked past them and Charlene stopped her.

"Carmel, honey," said Charlene. "I'm so sorry we missed your party. I had work so there was no way for any of us to get down," said Charlene. Carmel could see that Charlene was only making up an excuse but she wasn't in the mood to question her so she let it slide and walked away. Then Mercedes walked past and Charlene got up to speak to her.

"Mercy, I got you a little present," said Charlene as she dipped her hand s into her handbag and brought out a small party bag. Mercedes was eager to see what it was and she wasn't pleased when she saw that it was a baby all-in-one suit.

"Your mother told me that you were pregnant and I just couldn't resist getting something for your little one," said Charlene with a big smile on her face.

"This is to make up for all the presents you never got me as child, isn't it," said Mercedes rudely.

"No, why would you think that," said Charlene who was taken aback by Mercedes' statement.

"Well you're my godmother and I never got any presents off you, ever. And you didn't get anything for Theresa's baby, who is already born," said Mercedes, you never liked her aunt at all.

Charlene was thinking of another excuse but before she could defend herself, Myra walked in.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you all day," angrily said Marlena towards Myra.

"I was at the airport," replied Myra.

"Am why were you there," asked Mercedes.

"She was collecting me," said a voice from outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Alison's Story

Everyone was shocked when Kathleen walked through the door. Especially Theresa.

"Mam, I thought you're weren't coming home for another few days," asked Theresa.

"Well I got an earlier flight. Here come give me a hug," said Kathleen as she opened up her arms. Theresa was reluctant to hug her mother but did to avoid tension. Kathleen then saw Alison and started to tear up and then said that she was really tired and she needed to go to sleep but before she could walk up the stairs, Theresa grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so Mam. We need to talk now," said Theresa as she pulled her Mam into the kitchen, grabbing Alison along the way too.

The three of them then sat down around the kitchen table, each with a cup of tea.

"Ok Mam, we've heard Myra's version of the story. Now tells the real truth – all of it," said Theresa as she eyed up her mother.

Kathleen was reluctant to start but she eventually started to tell the story…

 _I arrived in Glasgow and I was waiting in the pub when I met Fraser. He was gorgeous looking and I knew that he was rich, so that was a bonus. We chatted for a few hours in the pub but I noticed that all night he was flirting with the much younger barmaids, Freya and Darlene. I decided that I needed to get a hold of his money at all costs and so to distract him, I quickly lead him to the bathroom, where I kissed him and so he decided to go back to his flat. It was late by the time we got in, so I guess everyone else in the apartment was asleep. We went into his room and well you know how that went. Then the next morning, I got up and Fraser was gone. I made my way to his kitchen and was stunned to see his three kids, and that one of them was heavily pregnant. The pregnant one said that Fraser had left for work and that I shouldn't fell special because he brings women home every night. After hearing that, I quickly left the apartment and got a ferry back to Hollyoaks. Then two months later, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell anyone but Myra found out. Eventually, as you know, I gave birth to Alison, three months premature, but I knew that my mam would go crazy if I arrived home with a baby and she didn't even know I was pregnant. So I put you, Alison, into care. I felt really bad seeing as you were so small but I thought that you would be better off in someone else's care._

Theresa and Alison both still had some questions after hearing Kathleen's story.

"So who did Alison know that she was your daughter," asked Theresa.

"I don't know that," replied Kathleen. Then they both looked towards Alison, who then revealed her story…

 _I never got adopted. I grew up in the foster care system going from house to house. I knew my name was Alison Darlene Freya because it was on my birth certificate but I obtained the last name Thompson from my first foster home. My foster mother was named Tessie, she had a son named Harry and she also fostered other children but after two years I had to go to another home and from then on I was going to home after home after home until finally they tracked down a biological relative of mine, Gretchen McQueen. After about six months, I really started to bond with Gretchen and eventually I legally changed by name to Alison Darlene Freya McQueen. Then one day, Gretchen died of a heart attack, due to her heavy smoking, and I was in a foster home. I hated the new foster home and I begged by social worker to let me move in with another McQueen but he said that all he could do was give me a letter that Gretchen had written. The letter gave a detailed description of my biological mother, who Gretchen said was her niece, Kat. The letter also had information about where to find the rest of ye and some of your name. So I looked all of ye up on Facebook and purposely got arrested near Hollyoaks and now I'm sitting here with the two of you._

Theresa got emotional after hearing Alison's story but Kathleen, as per usual showed no emotion at all. Then Alison asked the all-important question.

"What was my dad's name?" she asked.

"His name was Fraser Black," replied Kathleen as if it meant nothing.

"You have got to be ki-kidding me," stuttered Theresa.

"No why, did you know him?" asked Kathleen.

"Well first of all he's only recently dead and secondly he was the biggest fucking thug there ever was," rambled Theresa.

"He…He's…dead," whispered Alison, whose face had gone pale white.

Theresa and Kathleen now both felt sorry for Alison. Kathleen was even made at Theresa for revealing it the way she did.

"It's ok Alison, so your father dead but his daughter Grace leaves just about five minutes away," said Theresa as she tried to stop her sister from crying.

"Really, what's she like," replied Alison who had gotten slight less upset from hearing Theresa's last statement.

"Well if you ask me she's a bit of a thug but that's just my opinion," replied Theresa.

"Right so tomorrow we'll go visit Grace. Now I'm going to bed," announced Kathleen as she got up, flung her cup into the sink and walked upstairs to the bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6: Proposals & Pregnancies

The next morning, Alison was up bright and early, no one else was up but Alison couldn't sleep. She was really excited to meet Grace for the first time but Theresa and Kathleen were less than thrilled to take her. Alison, though, was adamant and so she literally pulled them out of their beds. Even as they got ready to go, they were reluctant, but they were reluctant for different reasons as Theresa was reluctant due to Grace's gangster lifestyle while Kathleen was reluctant because she had a huge hangover, but despite their best efforts they ended up outside Grace's apartment door. Theresa knocked and after about three minutes Grace opened the door.

"What do you want," asked a grumpy Grace as she rolled her eyes up to heaven.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your guests," replied Theresa sarcastically, knowing that she would get on Grace's nerves.

"Theresa just tell me what you want before I explode," said Grace as she took a few deep breaths.

"Ok well…am…here's the thing…," stuttered Theresa.

"I'm your sister," shouted out Alison, interrupting Theresa.

Grace paused and then after a few seconds, Grace burst out into laughter but her facial expression turned from giddiness to confusion when she realized that the three women in front of her weren't laughing.

"Oh my god you're serious," replied Grace, whose jaw dropped with shock.

Myra and Mercedes were eating pancakes in the kitchen when Carmel arrived down. None of them were in the best of moods, especially Myra, for reasons she kept to herself. All of a sudden, Phoebe and Robbie burst to the door and were all loved up with each other.

"Ye're back," said Carmel with excitement as she ran over to give Phoebe a big hug.

"So how was Alicante?" asked Mercedes, who was too lazy to leave the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, it was good. Jacqui sends her love…but we've got bigger news than that," said Phoebe, who had a massive grin painted on her face.

"Well are you gonna tell us this big news then," said Myra as she fell onto the couch.

Phoebe then took a brief pause and then showed everyone the massive ring on her finger. "Robbie's proposed," she screamed. She and Carmel immediately started jumping up and down with excitement but Mercedes, however, wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of Phoebe marrying the brother of Fraser Black's killer.

"Mercedes aren't you going to congratulate them," said Myra.

"Oh ya…am…congratulations," said Mercedes, just before she made a quick getaway out the door, just in case Phoebe discovered her disapproval.

Theresa and Kathleen were awkwardly sipping tea as Grace and Alison stared at each other in silence. Grace wasn't fully convinced that Alison was her sister, and Alison could sense Grace's disbelief but when Grace was just about to question Alison's parentage again, Trevor walked in with a heavily pregnant Esther.

"Who are they?" nosily asked Alison.

"Oh that's my fiancé Trevor, and my…am…'friend' Esther" replied Grace, who desperately wanted the McQueens to leave but Grace soon realized that that wasn't going to happen soon after Esther and Theresa started talking about pregnancy stuff and so she started talking to Alison about her story and soon enough Grace found herself believing it after remembering a deranged women in their flat making a quick getaway one morning. Grace and Alison soon started talking anything and everything but Theresa and Kathleen, on the other hand, were getting slightly bored of the situation and so Theresa made up some excuse involving Myra-Pocahontas which gave her and Kathleen a believable reason to leave while Alison decided to stay and get to know Grace's family better.

As Theresa and Kathleen left Grace's apartment, they saw John Paul standing outside Kim's building. Theresa was suspicious and so she an over to him and immediately started questioning him about why he was there. He told them that he was just going visiting Patrick to discuss school stuff. Theresa didn't question his statement, even though she knew he was lying, she didn't really care to be honest and so she left. Just as she turned around John Paul entered the apartment block and knocked on Kim's door. To his surprise, Lindsey answered it. She was a bit confused as to why John Paul was there but everything soon came to her when John Paul asked "Where's Kim."

"Oh, so you're her baby daddy," Lindsey laughed.

"Wait you know," said a worried John Paul.

"I do now. Anyways Kim's not here anymore," replied Lindsey.

"What do you mean anymore," questioned John Paul.

"Well she went to Brighton to stay with our mom. I'd say that she'd probably stay there until the baby is a few weeks old. I can give you the address if you like," rambled Lindsey as she went into her apartment to write down the address but when she turned around John Paul was out of sight. He had ran out of the apartment block and he was on his way back to his house when he encountered Scott.

"So did you break up with him," asked an overly-giddy Scott.

"Scott I'm really not in the mood," said John Paul as he tried to walk away from Scott but Scott followed him.

"So you didn't break up with him, even after you said you would," whinged Scott. Then out of nowhere, John Paul started screaming at Scott and he pushed him, causing Scott to fall onto the ground and knocking him unconscious. John Paul, after seeing what he had just done, immediately ran off, not even considering to call an ambulance.

Myra was getting tired from all the wedding talking and wine drinking at the house so she snuck off to go visit her sister, Reenie, in prison. On her way to the bus, she met Charlene. Myra was quick to counter Charlene and convince her to go see Reenie with her. It was a long bus journey and it didn't help that the two sisters didn't speak a word the whole way there. Even as they were waiting for Reenie to come into the visiting area, they didn't speak. Then Myra decided to break the ice. "I know about your cancer," confessed Myra.

"What? That's hilarious," laughed Charlene.

"Don't lie Charlene, I know that you've got cancer and that it's serious. Otherwise you wouldn't have stepped on foot in Hollyoaks again. Not after Gordon broke up with you so that he could be with Helen," said Myra as a tear ran down her face.

Charlene took a deep breath and took in everything that Myra just said to her and she replied with "I'm guessing Desiree told you." Myra nodded in response and Charlene started to tear up which, in turn, caused Myra to tear up. The pair hugged each other, none of them realizing that Reenie had approached them. Reenie had to cough in order for them to realize that she was standing in front on them. Myra looked up at Reenie, tears still running down her face, and went to get up to hug her but she stopped as soon as she caught sight of Reenie's belly.

"You're pregnant," she shouted in astonishment.

Everyone was yapping on the engagement, while Phoebe practically shoved her ring into everyone's faces. It was only two o'clock and they had already gone through four bottles of red wine. Porsche walked down the stairs in the middle of all the commotion, only just getting out of bed.

"What's everyone yapping about now," said Porsche as she put her fingers through her frizzy hair in order to scratch her head.

"Well Robbie's just after popping the question to Phoebe," said Kathleen as she guzzled down her fifth glass of wine.

"Oh how wonderful," said a Porsche as she took the milk out of the fridge and drank it straight from the carton. Just then John Paul walked into the house, his skin had gone as a pale as a sheet and he was still in shock about what had happened with Scott.

"So did your meeting with Patrick go okay then," asked Theresa, who only asked to see if John Paul remembered his lie.

"Oh yeah it went well," he replied as grabbed himself a glass of wine and guzzled it down. Then they heard a bang, Carmel had dropped her glass.

"What did you do that for," slurred Kathleen as she was already drunk.

Carmel didn't take any notice of what Kathleen said she was too busy staring at Porsche and when Theresa went over to see what Carmel was doing, she was shocked at what she saw and she said "Po-Po-Po-Po-Porsche, you're back is bl-bl-bl-bleeding."


End file.
